Need isn't Want
by Chu-Chu-Otaku-chan
Summary: "Kiss me." "W-wh-WHAT!" her jade colored eyes widen in surprise. "I said, kiss me." She watched intently as her team leaders eyes darted up to meet their rivals leader, "B-but, I don't want-" "I don't care what you want," he glowered," all I care is passing this, and I can't do it alone. Amy." That was it for Amy. Her reputation would be tainted for what she was gonna do. "Okay."
1. To Adventure!

She was running.

Again.

Like always. Only this time, she wasn't chasing him. No. More like catching up. Yeah, that's more like it. It's been more than five years, six, actually. Since the last time someone saw her wear that same red dress with a pale white collar tied around her neck, golden rings perched above her white gloves.

Amy was now 18. Yes, Amy Rose. Her red dress blossomed into a pair of blue jean shorts rolled up above her knee, a long white sleeved shirt with a pink tanktop above it. Her footwear never changed. She couldn't bare part with her boots. They carried so many memories that the number of ripped dress couldn't be compared to her handy boots. Red and striped just like her lovers. The same boots she fought egghead with, those same boots she traveled with to catch a chaos emerald to save the world with.

Those same boots she used to chase Sonic around.

Speaking of her knight in blue, the rosy furred female ran her way towards Miles house. Where sometimes she can catch a glimpse of Sonic doze off before she gave him one of her bear crushing hugs. Then he would scold her about not knocking and how he doesn't like guests coming without notice. She didn't mind him getting after her, she pretty much enjoyed it. Having him speak to her and her only made her feel important, not that she wasn't. Her 8 year-old boots tapped as she traveled her way up the stoned path, her heart pounding in her ears. Ready to see his olive colored eyes gaze at her new outfit and give her a sly complement at how much she matured. Amy had matured, not in her figure but at how she acted. Never had she spent so much time reading and spending time perfecting her cooking as much as she did now. Amy giggled at the thought of seeing his sleeping boyish face, peaceful and content, she reached the door.

A sheet of notebook paper fluttered against the door with a piece of tape placed oddly on top of it. Amy reached for the paper and instantly remembered the chicken scratched handwriting, Sonic. Amy eyes darted word to word, sometimes her eyes remained on a certain word as she tried to recognize it. Her soft smile slowly started to fade into a thin line. Then, it slowly started to turn into a frown.

"Heroes Academy?"

* * *

After reading the note and shoving in her back pocket. Amy stomped all the way home, boy. Was it a lot of stomping. People that walked on the same sidewalk had to stop and part so she can go through. Talk about deadly.

Amy arrived home and didn't even bother to close her door shut, she just walked up stairs took a sharp turn to the left and ripped her bedroom door open. Her eyes burned at the luggage bags that were empty. She flung her body on her soft bed and rolled to the right were the bags were neatly lined up. She roughly grabbed both of them and threw them on her bed as she ran towards every corner where she found clothes. Then she'd shove them into the bags. It looked worse than animal cruelty…maybe worse than sexual harassment to what she was doing to her bags.

She was going to need rope.

Trash bags, definitely if she knocks him out. Amy's thoughts were running to desperate measures at to what she can do to bring her Sonic back. Oh! She would need begging. Lots of it.

"Running off to another adventure without telling me, eh?" her hand flew towards her pocket and almost tore the paper. She reread it again:

_Hey there buddy. Hope you got this letter, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Seems that there's a new school far from town. We both know that I hate the thought of sitting in a boring desk for 45 minutes. Only this one's different. It's for heroes. The pamphlet explains more than I can. Anyways, I took off once I saw those words that spelled Adventure. Can't wait to see you there to buddy. Knuckle head is in deep thought right now, so I doubt he might come._

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Amy bent down to pick up the use to be pamphlet and smoothed it out. Her anger got the best of her. Again. That was one of Amy's flaws; controlling her temper. Sometimes it would flare so much that should just let her instincts take control over her own body. But that only happened once when she overheard Rouge calling Sonic "Big Blue". Amy breathed in slowly and plopped down on her bed. Her mind working ways that even Tails would find amusing.

_Should I go and threaten that our relationship would be over if he doesn't come back?_

No, she would crush his pride in front of the other wannabe posers.

_Catch him in the shower's and ambush him! Yeah that would be niiiiiiiiiiccceee…**CRUD**…_

Amy titled her head up and slowly smirked at the upcoming nosebleed that was going to spill all over her new outfit.

_…Do I just leave him be?_

The idea seemed that most reasonable to Amy, yet her heart couldn't bear with the idea of not seeing her love for more than a week. Call her pathetic but Amy thinks of Sonic more than a lover. Hell, if there was a job called Sonic she would more than likely be the manager. Everyone knows her by her love and goodhearted nature towards Sonic. Fan girl wouldn't fall under that category though.

Amy sighed in defeat not knowing what to do. Her hands and feet itched to return the note to Tails and explain why was it in her possession, not that he knows there was a note left for him. She stood, her knees becoming wobbly on purpose so she wouldn't reach the door.

Her body ghostly moved out of her room, down the hallway, and trailed down the stairs. Suddenly she stopped. Her breath catching in between her throat.

On her right, on a small circular coffee table laid her favorite photo out of the millions of photos of herself and Sonic.

His face was sleeked with sweat and his eyes screamed out victory after his race for another chaos emerald. His red and white stripped jacket was the one Amy had bought for him a few years back for Christmas. She had almost cried when she saw him walk up to her and thank her for the lucky jacket. During her Christmas shopping that year, stores were bare. Nothing flashy for Sonic to wear. The hangers and shelves were all like dead bare trees in a Halloween movie. That's until she came across that boyish jacket. Amy believed Sonic deserved more than just a cheap inexpensive jacket. But when you really think about it. Sonic isn't expensive ( A/N: Unlike./ his games). He was like the wind. Intense, free but really fresh when you really need it. Just like Sonic.

Amy smiled at the photo a new thought converging into a different idea

_I'm going to attend._

* * *

_"You're going where?!"_

Amy clutched her ears when she heard Rouge's frantic scream. This was more like step negative one to her plan, cause so far. It wasn't coming up pretty.

"Rouge please come with me. I'll really need you this time."

Rouges sly tone slurred to Amy's ears. She knew what the bat was planning. She was going to fly up to Angel Island and hold the Master Emerald as hostage till Knuckles comes back. It was a twisted plan, but at least it would work. Amy rolled her eyes as she ran down the stairs, phone in hand and the other holding one of her luggages.

_"It says here that its boy's only"_

"Anyone who wants to be a hero can attend" Amy's voice snapped sharply.

Rouges sighed_," Are you sure you want this? I mean it just a couple of months Amy, it's not like Big Bl-"_

"Sonic."

_"**Sonic.** Can have his freedom taken away from him. He can't even last those meetings G.U.N. consults with him. Like the moment he plants his blue behind on that seat is the end of the world for him."_

"He just hates crowds."

_"He should see a doctor."_ she huffed. Rouge was also going through her dilemmas. Her partner left for the same reason Sonic did, and all that was left for] her are her delirious fan boys outside. Rouge loved Amy, envied her innocence yet protected it. Afraid someone might break her.

_"If you're in trouble call me."_ Rouge's voice came out sternly, like a fathers voice should sound when his baby is running away with a bratty boy.

Amy smiled as she placed the bag outside her door," Thanks love." Amy hung up and ran up the stairs snatching the pamphlet and the last luggage. Her eyes roamed at her outside door.

Another adventure waiting for her arrival.

* * *

A/N: HOLYMOTHEROFGODS! I am so excited for this to happen to me! I have wanted one of these accounts since forever! I hope the story wasn't bad, i but in all my thoughts to this idea! Please tell me what you think, and i woul dbe greatful if you R&R! Thanks! C:


	2. Never Talk to Strangers

So sorry about the late update! I never thought I would get more than 2 reviews, you guys are really lovely :D Okay so I had a bit of writer's block when thinking about chapter two, then I got really mad at myself since the page was really short and Shadow didn't even get to make an appearance in the first chapter! I don't deserves to live…jk :D Bet you wanted me to die :D Well too bad!

* * *

Here's chapter two! Sega and its characters do not belong to me…sadly D:

Chapter 2: Never Talk to Strangers

* * *

It was dawn, the orange colored sky tinted with the softest pink. White cotton looking clouds fluttered in small amounts, the sun looked as if it were burning the horizon line of the land itself, but we all know that it's just sunset.

As breath taking the view itself was, our female hedgehog was also feeling breathless. She had been walking to what had seemed like years to Amy, each small step causing her to stumble or wince in pain. She gave a long sigh of distress. It had been a few minutes since she last saw the academies sign saying that it was a 'few' miles up a head.

Her mind quickly blamed all this on Sonic. If he hadn't ran off to god-knows-where, she wouldn't have stones in her shoes. He should have been a good boyfriend and stay with her. Hell, at least ask her if the decision was all right. But, she reminded herself this was Sonic she was dealing with. The guy who would jump into action before creating a battle strategy. Her jade colored orbs looked ahead only to see more condos lined up on her side and across the street, she was never going to find the school. Might as well give up and head back. Maybe she shouldn't stick her nose into Sonic's business…maybe he did this for a very reasonable reason.

Amy shook her head and started to walk faster. There's a reason why she wasted almost half her day walking to the damn school. And she was going to receive her reward, Imagine. Her, bursting through the cafeteria doors. Her long legs leading to the table were Sonic would be sitting at; everyone would be starring at her and wondering who she was. She would smirk and cause a few heart flutters here and there. Then she would stop in front of the table and slam her hands on it causing the whole attention of the lunchroom to land on her, she would then look directly into his eyes and say seductively, "I came for you." Sonic would then rush over to her and plant soft passionate kisses over her muzzle, creating a tender scene. He would worry for her asking her how brave and caring she was for coming to check on him.

Amy had stopped just to let her daydreaming get the better of her, a faint red tinting her peach colored muzzle. She brought her hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks and began to giggle. No one was outside and it didn't seem disturbing to her to find some random female giggling and cooing her lovers name over and over.

Suddenly, a roaring engine from behind caused her to free fall back into reality, she growled and snapped her head towards the noise. A tall body with leather clothes stood leaning casually on a nearby light pole, arms crossed and faced directly at her. She couldn't see if he was looking at her or not, due to the fact that he had a red and white helmet on. Amy smiled sweetly at the stranger, quickly forgetting why she was angry in the first place. To be honest, she felt imitated by the way his body leaned so casually, as if he was waiting for her. She wasn't just about to ride with a stranger. Nu uh!

Amy fully turned her body and kept on walking. She didn't notice the tilt of the strangers head. Nor did she hear his footsteps flowing quietly behind her. The stranger had found her looking dazed and sighing contently on the sidewalk while he was talking a nice drive. He found it amusing that she was alone and yet acting as if she had not a care in the world, if only he could do that too. So here he was, following the intriguing female that had caught his attention, waiting for her to notice his presence.

'_That was creepy…'_

Amy didn't like being pulled out of her world, but that stranger and his bike looked way to intimidating for her to chew off. Her eyes dropped down to glare at the sidewalk, first the letter, then the walking, and now that creepy ass stranger! What the heck! It was almost as if she was the reincarnation of Sherlock Holmes. She wondered what Sonic was doing. Was he regretting of leaving his town? Or was he enjoying himself with people who had the same interests as he did? Amy gnawed on her right cheeks inside; she really needed to find a different hobby besides 'observing' Sonic all lifelong. What happens if Sonic no longer was a part of her life? What would she do then? Amy stopped in realization…

But then her body tumbled down onto the sidewalk, along with the stranger's body, covering hers completely. Her ears perked when she heard him moan in pain, and her being the famous Amy Rose, quickly crawled out and became a worry wart.

"Want me to call an ambulance?! A-a-are you fine? Can you stand?! P-please don't die!" she took a deep breath and yelled," **JUST DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHHHTTTT!**"

A deep growl rumbled from the stranger's body which caused Amy to take a few steps back. The stranger arose from the floor and statured towards Amy's cowering form.

"Was it necessary to yell?" The way he spoke to her didn't sound like a question to Amy, sounded more like a demand. She looked up into the stranger's helmet, the dark glass reflecting down on her showing how small she was compared to him.

"Sorry."

"Always expected by a woman who doesn't think before she acts." His voice was calm and collected when he told her that, all the better to make Amy's blood boil in anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Your apology has been accepted."

'_The nerve of him!'_

"Now just wait a minute! Is it wrong for me to worry about someone these days?"

She heard a light chuckle come from the helmet," You're a fool." The stranger slowly walked back to his motorcycle, he took one last glance at her and said, "Be aware of your surroundings, woman." What he said, Amy had no clue. But, letting him off so easily was something she wouldn't allow.

"H-h-hey! You! Stalker man! Hold up!"

The guy tensed and turned his head around. He watched as she trotted towards him, her lips slightly parted. Was this girl traveling from afar?

"What?"

"You…should be…nicer to people…" she panted out.

Even if she couldn't see it, Amy knew that his brow must of rose," Ah, is that so…" he took a few steps and leaned down to her level," Do you request an apology from me, woman?"

"Amy."

"What?"

"My name is Amy."

"Did I ever ask for it?"

Her face had skipped the color pink and flushed into a bright crimson red. There's a reason why this guy was bothering her, and she knew that she shouldn't let him get the best of her. But, that tone. It got her good.

"Where's your destination?" he asked.

"None of your business…"

"Hell?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." he quickly added.

She sighed, maybe he knew where the school was," I'm heading to heroes academy…ever heard of it?"

"I attend there." He said as he watched her let out a breath of relief.

"Can you tell me how to get there?" her eyes shinned brightly, full with hope. It made his stomach flutter for some weird reason. Was he disgusted? No. But, he knew that when he looked into her eyes, if made him feel warm.

"I can take you there." He said bluntly. His eyes narrowed at himself. The hell? What was he? A taxi driver? This woman was literally getting to his head now. Not only had he spend most of his time talking to her, but he seemed attached to her as well.

"Alright." She smiled. That smile…ohhh…that smile…

Was going to be the death of him…

* * *

Gah! I bet you can guess who the heck that stranger was :D If you can't then...D: Oh well...P.S. It someone very important in this story C:

XD I did this chapter in a rush, your reviews have made my day when ever i come and check on my profile page :D You guys are just wonderful! XD And here are my responses to all you wonderful people who gave me comments and reviews:

alicathewolf45: Thank you reading my story and i'm really glad that you enjoyed it. When i have time, i'll go by your page and check your stories out too, kay? ;D

IAmMizzrose210: XD You should make an account! Let me warn you that when you logg in all those buttons on the side will feel make you feel a bit nervous, i felt that way D: :D But it's awesome when you get use to it! Thank you love! ;D

Midnight Alexis Thorn: And i love you :D ;D XD

Twilight the Wolf: Lol! Yesh, dude, yesh! XD I re-read the first chapter and felt the same way ;D But i plan to make her not look like that XD Hope this chapter pleased you! :D And thank you so much!

Myestica: Thank you for reading and complimenting on it ^/^

Access Butterfly: I don't think i need to write anything here for you Miss ;D *wink wink* XD But thank you so much and remember...*whispers*

Symmetry...i love you...*nudge nudge* If ya know where i got that from XD

Please R&R Thanks for reading and i will try to update as soon as i can! I'll try not to make you guys wait to long! :D Bye Loves!


	3. Prince

Oh. My. Kami.

I am so sorry. Father time just damned me, he really did and boy…did he damned me **good**. He looked down upon me and said," Otaku-chan, you shall not continue the story! You shall be cursed with writers block and also have to take care of your sister for the following months." Here I am, blushing and laughing at your reviews…(From chapters one and two) while feeling like utter…**crap**…

Excuse me while I go hide in my box of shame…oh, Sega characters do not belong to me…I wished they did though…

Enjoy~

* * *

Amy has been to schools before.

Some having different reasons of their existence.

Others abandon and forgotten.

But this, Heroes Academy…it was something…_else._

As she walked down the hallways, they were brightly bathed in golden colors, the windows so clear that anyone can walk into it and appear on the other side. Banners placed at the highest point of the ceiling, lockers polished to the point where they looked like rubber, and the floors. Cream colored floors, shining like if thousands of pearls had melted together to create it. It made the bottom part of Amy shoe slip as if she were on ice.

Above all the school just took Amy's breath away…

"Hey!"

Until it was rushed back into her mouth, nearly gagging her to death.

Amy looked up to see the rude stranger who drove her here. He hasn't been nothing but a complete and utter jerk to her since they met. She noticed that ever since they got down he never took off his helmet. So she took the liberty and the duty of giving him a nickname

Yes, a nickname.

His nickname was

_Prince._

She would have named him _Prince Charming_ but he didn't fit the _charming _part in Amy's point of view.

Amy smiled sweetly, looking up at him, trying to forget the rude comments he had made along the way about how her sense of direction need a gps instead of relying on instinct.

"Thank you for the ride, it was really nice-"

"Are you enrolling?" he cut her off. Amy stuck out her outer lip and pouted causing the 'masked' stranger to scoff at her childish act.

"I'm here for somebody."

" Well you could have waited 'till vacation starts to visit your brother."

"**Boyfriend.** He's my boyfriend." She spoke sternly.

"Clearly he must have a large amount of patience to deal with a woman like yourself." Prince watched in amusement as Amy turned from pink to a dark shade of crimson and Prince knew that it wasn't because she was embarrassed.

"Well he is better than any man I know." Amy said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well then, you haven't met a lot of men, if he's better than all the males in this world."

"Hmtp," Amy crossed her arms and took a step closer," what makes you think your better than _my soniku_?" She mentally triumphed at the small moment of silence, but …

_It was small._

Suddenly, Amy's breath was snatched away from her as her body slammed into the nearest wall. Nothing but fear swelled up inside her. She didn't have her weapon with her to defend herself nor was Sonic here to save her…so,

What could she do?

She heard a grunt come from Prince and as she looked up all she could do was merely shiver at the tone he used as he spoke, "Don't compare me to someone who can't even measure up to the same level as me. I wasn't created in this world to please _**anyone **_but myself, do not judge me when you do not even know me." Prince released the hold he had on Amy's arms to keep her up. All she did was nod like an obedient girl and stay quiet for the rest of the day.

For a moment she thought she was going to die.

Just that brief moment of feeling so vulnerable, made her think that. Was it always going to be that way? Amy didn't know. But all she knew now was not to anger Prince in that way, ever again.

"I-I'm sorry…" she muttered.

Prince grunted and walked down the hallway without looking back.

"I don't accept apologies from weak minded people. Hurry up. I have to get you enrolled in order for you to see this brother named _Soniku _of yours…"

"He's my boyfriend."

"Hn."

Amy looked down to her luggage bags which were standing there the whole time. She slowly bent over and picked them up. She quietly turned. Regained her breath to a normal beat.

And walked.

Amy and Prince stopped to a door which read

_Student Council_

"Why are we here?" she asked. Curious that they didn't go to the principal's office like normal people do. But yet again, this world isn't normal.

"Were getting you enrolled." Prince raised his foot and kicked the door, causing it to slam inwards creating a loud noise, making Amy jump.

The room was empty. Only a long brown wooden table was placed in the middle of the room along with one chair. Papers stacked neatly at the very front of the table and one piece of paper placed near the very end of it, in front of chair.

"Where is everybody?"

"Don't know, don't care." He muttered as he walked in. Amy stepped inside the room painted bleach white making it seem pretty boring for her due to the lack of colors. But when Amy looked up, to her surprise, was a black ceiling. She looked over at Prince and ran over to tug on his sleeve.

"W-w-hats that?" Amy stuttered, her eyes never leaving the ceiling. She felt uneasy since she's never been to a room where they have a black colored glass ceiling.

"The questions are beginning to _irk_ me," he looked down on her and shooed her hand away from his sleeve, "so stop." She watched as Prince walked over to the chair and pulled it out, not letting it touch the floor.

"Sit." He ordered.

Amy placed her bags near the door and walked over to the chair and sat. Her eyes roamed on the paper that seemed to look a lot like an exam. Her palms got sweaty at the thought of taking a test. She didn't even study!

"Answer these questions."

"Are they hard?"

"What do you mean they're hard? The question only asks for your personality so the director can determine what type of class and team you belong in."

"Team?"

Amy watched as Prince hanged his head and quickly raised it up again.

"God you're hopeless…" he muttered and spoke once again,

"Heroes Academy is made for young adults who do not what a taste of what normal people receive. In other words, they want _adventure_. The campus was created to build up heroes and heroines so they won't be wandering in life seeking for that adventure without knowing what kind of danger they're getting into."

Amy smiled, knowing that this school was _built just for Sonic_.

"Now, Teams are created in pairs of two. Only the best of the best can create a team. It's almost as if it's hero and sidekick. Teams earn the highest respects in the whole campus, but in order to earn the respect there are certain missions."

"Missions?"

Prince nodded," They place your team and the opponents team in these chambers, and the instructors choose a certain type of terrain to place both teams in. Once both teams are in the terrain, they are ordered to return them certain types of objects that can only be found by using what you have learned in your classes. When a team wins they earn a rank, if a team loses, they lose a rank."

"So if a team wins they earn the other teams rank?"

"Yes."

Amy's mind was buzzing. It was whirling with all the information Prince had just given her and the thing that remained in her mind that most was that this wasn't going to be easy.

"That's why I took the liberty of helping you 'till you find that lover of yours."

* * *

A/N)

This Chapter seemed a little fast for me…but eh. You wouldn't care either if you were eating strawberry pocky while watching Black Butler…Oh yeah~

I swear, I want to make a contract with Sebastian that way I can say "Sebastian! Bathe me!"

*nosebleed*

Dear Kami~

Guys…

I think I hooked my 1 year old sister on pocky

Oh and i re-updated this chapter! Since it was going to be removed, thank you to that wonderful person who helped me!

Please R&R

Remember i feed off of them~


End file.
